


Tea Party

by rainbowthefox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfic, Gen, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Frisk have a tea party. (Undertale AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

"Well, sure, I know pretty much everything...but...What is this 'tea party' the human speaks of?"

"Means she wants you to have a tea party with her, bro."

"Which means...?"

"You pretend to drink tea."

"Ah!" Papyrus remarked, rubbing his chin in thought. "I knew that."

Sans rolled his eyes, his trademarked smile fixated on his face as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. It wasn't that long ago when Papyrus got a phone call from Frisk asking if he could come over for a tea party. And, of course, he insisted Sans come along because, if it was another date, he wanted him to be the third wheel.

But he didn't intend to go for that. Toriel was going to be there, and he could use a few bad puns that weren't made by him.

"I hope they made spaghetti!" Papyrus rubbed his gloved hands in excitement. "Only the finest tea party could have spaghetti!! In fact, I think I'll invent that! A spaghetti tea party. Sans, let's run back home and get some."

"Can't, bro," Sans stopped. "Because we're already here."

Both of them looked up, and saw that they standing in front of Frisk's house. After a long journey through destroying the barrier between monsters and humans as well as developing an alternate universe for this fic, everyone learned that Frisk was an orphan and didn't live with anyone.

So Toriel took their mother's role, having lived with Frisk as soon as they all came into the human world. Maybe that's why Sans visited them often....

Papyrus took a step near the door and knocked, exclaiming: "FRISK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ARRIVED!"

With that, he made a bold stance and lifted his chin up impressively...Despite the fact that no one saw it. A few ruffling noises came from inside until the door opened, revealing Frisk in their pajamas. Papyrus' eyes widened.

"O-Oh!" He asked, caught off guard. "Am I too early?"

Frisk shook their head, suddenly stepping forward and taking a hold of his gloved hand. They lead him inside and Sans followed behind, lazily shutting the door behind them. Once he caught sight of Toriel cooking in the kitchen, he walked off to join her and left the two alone.

Frisk lead Papyrus to a small, circular table set in her room. On it were various miniature cups and tea pots. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But..this is too small for the great Papyrus! Human, do you have a bigger tab-"

Papyrus was caught off by Frisk suddenly pushing him into a small chair and pushing him in so he sat in front of the table. The skeleton froze in place, watching as they took a seat across from him and picked up one of the teapots.

"O-Oh," Papyrus looked around, noticing that his knees were about 15 inches above the table. "I guess I do fit, after all..."

Frisk didn't say anything but pretended to fill a cup with tea and passed it over to him. Papyrus hesitated before taking it, also noticing that his pinkie unable to fit through the handle at all. He peered inside it and turned it over, shaking it.

"There's isn't any tea in this!" He exclaimed, turning to frisk. "Human! Why is there no tea in this?"

"It's pretend," Frisk replied.

"Oh." Papyrus peered into the empty cup. "What...do I do with it?"

"Pretend to drink it."

Papyrus stared into the bottomless pit of this pink, circular cup, thinking through his choices. He could oblige and pretend that there was delicious, sweet liquid inside....but he wasn't crazy! No, the great Papyrus was a sensible skeleton!

Which was why he put his pinkie up first, then tipped the cup back and pretended to drink from it. Well, at least the best a skeleton could do at drinking a cup....that wasn't even filled in the first place....

The side of Frisk's mouth curled upwards, which also caught the skeleton off guard. He froze in place.

"W-Why are you smiling!?"

Frisk didn't reply. They took a hold of their cup, tipped it upwards, and pretended to drink. They refilled his cup before drinking out of theirs again. Papyrus blinked a few times before noticing the pattern. So he went with it, pretending to drink out of the cup and getting it refilled over and over again.

The door suddenly opened, getting the two to look over in that direction. Out came Toriel and Sans, who were carrying a couple of plates with slices of pies on them. They headed towards the two and set it on the table.

"Here's some breakfast for you both," Toriel said, looking over at Sans as she held back a giggle. "-BONE appetit!!"

"SANS!" Papyrus slammed his hand on the table angrily. His brother laughed.

"That wasn't me, bro! That was all Toriel!!"

And, as Frisk watched the three argue whilst making every skeleton pun they could think of....They took a bite of the pie and smiled. What a lovely, new family...


End file.
